You Try Your Best
by ScarletKittyKat
Summary: Sun doesn't know what to do anymore, he's hurt because the one he loves is hurting. All he has to do now is try his best to help Yang, but will she let him? Sequel to we're not different at all.


**Heyo everyone! This is another one-shot for Sun X Yang, this is also another surprise for The Wayward Typhoon, I didn't tell him about this one. But I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The man sighed running a hand through his blonde shaggy hair, he paced back and forth in the hallway of the hospital for what seemed like the billionth time. Passing by Weiss and Blake along with Neptune. "He's going to fall through the floor, digging himself into it." Neptune muttered his arms across his chest. Weiss sighed jabbing him in the side earning a shout of protest from him. "Sun, don't you think it would be best to just sit down?" Blake asked, however the faunas didn't even hear his friend. He kept pacing back and forth muttering something incoherent to the three. Weiss sighed, crossing one leg over the other. "He's not in a state to talk, I don't even think he can hear us… he's still in a state of shock." She explained, resting her hand on Blake's.

"Do you think she really did uh…" Neptune trailed off leaning forward to look at the two. "I hope not, it would kill her. She did show _some_ signs, let's hope not." Blake said looking at Sun a pang of guilt in her chest. _It would kill both of them_.

Sun froze when the door opened, he spun around seeing Tai and Ruby exit the room the look on their faces unreadable. Before Sun could speak up Weiss did, all three having stood up as well. "How is she?" Taiyang sighed looking at Ruby, resting a hand on her shoulder giving her a look. "She's uh… not doing so well." Ruby whispered giving Sun a sad smile, all stood still unsure of what to say. "Can I see her?" Sun asked looking at Tai hoping he could. "I don't think she wants to see anyone right now, she's in a very... emotional state right now." Sun felt his shoulders slump a little. "But i'm-"

"Sun!" Ruby interrupted him, surprising everyone. "She doesn't want to see anyone, I get that you love her… but just let her be… you know damn well I would be in there with her, but she just needs time. Nobody ever planned that this would happen, but it did… so we just have to try our best to make sure she knows that we're here for her. So do yourself a favor and just _stop_." Ruby spun around walking down the hall tears streaming down her face. No one had expected the sudden outburst from the girl, all standing there in shock. "I...I." Sun didn't know what to say, maybe she was right?

"I'll get her..." Weiss whispered giving Blake a quick look before rushing off after the girl. "Don't worry about Ruby, she's just stressed like all of us are." Tai said patting the blonde on the shoulder walking the other way that Ruby went. Everyone sat down, even Sun this time sat down. But his leg never stopped tapping, even if he tried it would keep tapping.

* * *

 _"Are you sure you still want to?" Yang chuckled slamming her foot into the kicking bag. "I'm sure, do you want me to get-"_

 _"No, that... no." Yang shook her head going over to him. "Alright monkey boy, I won't. But just know it was both of our faults and I'm actually glad it happened." She said kissing his cheek passing by him. "Glad? Wait what-"_

 _"Yes glad, I'm glad because it's bringing both of us together I guess... and I've always wanted to be..."_

 _"You'll do fine, and I'll try my best to help out wherever I can." He said grinning, in turn Yang rolled her eyes. "Course you will monkey boy, I can't do this alone after all."_

* * *

Sun yawned as he stretched in his chair feeling his joints pop a little, he gave a satisfied sigh before looking over. Just a bit away; Weiss, Blake and Ruby sat in three chairs all asleep. Same for Neptune who sat right next to him, snoring peacefully. Sun groaned rubbing the back of his neck, maybe sleeping in the chair wasn't exactly the best idea. He never meant to fall asleep in the first place, but being in the hospital for a while made him a little drowsy. He looked up when he heard a door open, seeing a doctor exit Yang's room. He raised an eyebrow when the doctor made eye contact with him, before gesturing to come to her. "Are you Sun?" She asked.

He nodded shaking her hand when she held it out. "I'm doctor Fusco, I've been the doctor checking up on your..."

"Girlfriend." He quickly answered seeing her nod. "Your girlfriend for a bit... she's doing a little better now, she actually wants to see you right now... that's why I called you over here." He raised an eyebrow, she wanted to see him?

"But..."

"I'd go see her kid." A voice said making him spin around coming face to face with Qrow. "But... she didn't want to see anyone..."

"Yeah, well she does now. And she wants to see you... so I'd get your ass in there if I were you." Sun rubbed the back of his head looking back at the doctor. "Alright, I will." She said following the doctor into the room. It was a decent size room; a small TV up in the corner, cabinets filled with towels and all that. His eyes finally found Yang, who was laying on her side, her back facing him.

smiled at him exiting the room leaving him. He looked back towards Yang, from the position she was in he could see her hair in a pony tail. Along with the blanket up to her waist. "Sun..." He heard her call bringing him out of his trance, he rushed over to the other side of the bed.

She looked tired, bags under her eyes. Her eyes puffy as well, from the looks of it she had been crying. "Yang…" He whispered resting his hand on hers. She gave a small smile, turning her hand over threading her fingers with his. "I'm sorry…" She said closing her eyes, clutching more into her pillow. He chuckled feeling tears well up in his eyes. "Why are you sorry Yang? We didn't know that this would happen." He said resting his other hand on her forehead.

"But… you...I…we were so excited, shocked at first… but we we're excited… you stepped up to the plate and did everything you could…" She paused sniffling a little, wiping her eyes. "I fell in love with you… this brought us together…"

"Hey, look at me." He whispered meeting her eyes when she opened them. "Sure it brought us together Yang… but that doesn't mean that because of this that it is going to separate us… sure we only have dated for a few months now, but I feel like it has been a life time…"

"Sun…"

He shook his head smiling. "This is just an eye opener, I know it doesn't look like it… but in the future we can try again when we are actually _ready_ to." He paused shifting on his feet. "I know the emotions of having a miscarriage feels, my mother actually had one years ago… wanting to have another kid… but…"

"I get it Sun, I don't even know if I want to try again… I might… I just need time." She whispered. Sun smiled nodding, he leaned down kissing her forehead. "Don't worry Yang, we have a lifetime I guess… if you'll let me be with you that long." Yang hummed closing her eyes again. "Sure thing monkey boy, just… stay with me for right now… I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Sure thing Blondie, I'll try my best…"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
